


Doubting

by unourssongeur



Category: Dark Knight Rises (2012)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-23
Updated: 2013-04-23
Packaged: 2017-12-09 07:23:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/771574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unourssongeur/pseuds/unourssongeur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When John expresses doubts as to how Bane feels about him, Bane tries his best to prove it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Doubting

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first fanfiction in a long time, and it's my very first attempt at anything remotely resembling smut. So, if you read this, would you mind letting me know what you think? How can I improve?

He watched the sleeping man beside him, followed the rise and fall of his chest with unblinking eyes. Exhaustion had claimed John early that night and Bane was still too awake to entertain the idea of rest. Echoes from an earlier conversation bounced through his head and brought tears to the back of his eyes.

“What am I to you, Bane? Am I some sort of pet you keep for amusement and sexual release? Am I a personal stake in Gotham’s demise? Am I just some guy you found on the street? Because I think I love you and it terrifies me, because I don’t know where I stand with you. You never say and when you look at me, I feel like you’re just studying me. Like an experiment or a lab rat. Please, tell me Bane. If this isn’t real, then end it in whatever way you have planned.”

John hadn’t cried. He wasn’t breaking. He was broken, resigned. And that hurt Bane the most. He hadn’t been able to find the words, and that frustrated him. So he’d walked over and stared out the window at the city he’d claimed. And John took that as all the answer he’d needed. A murmured “Good night,” and John had retreated to their bed, leaving Bane with his thoughts.

Night had truly fallen when Bane found his words. He moved quietly into the bedroom, eyes adjusting quickly to the darkness. He settled his hulking frame beside the sleeping man, doing his best to not disturb him. He wanted to reach out and pull the man close to his chest, thinking it might finally convince him of the truth.

Instead, he settled close, eyes sparkling with unbidden tears. “Oh, habibi. How can you ask these things of me? How could you think that you are anything less than the most precious thing in this world to me? Before I found you, I was a servant of the shadows, whose only purpose was to bring about the reckoning on those who’d abused the power they’d been given. I was not a man, merely a tool for the using. But then there was you. You challenged me. The fire in your soul forced out the shadows and suddenly, the world looked a little different. You showed me how to be human, reminded me that my soul was still my own.”

His voice was as soft as it got through his mask, and there was a waver behind the mechanical whir. He reached a hand up, tracing the lower lip of the man he’d grown to love.

“Habibi, you are my savior and my light. And I have failed if you think that I do not love you.”

The sudden touch of John’s hand on his own surprised him. He tensed instantly, before letting it go and relaxing again.

“I am sorry I woke you. I did not mean to.”

“Do you mean that? What you said, I mean. Do you love me?”

Blue eyes found brown ones in the darkness, tears shimmering in both. Bane pressed his thumb into John’s lips, the sign that had come to replace the kisses they couldn’t share. He felt the lips press on the pad, and closed his eyes for an instant.

“Of course I do, habibi.”

There was a moment, where the words hung in the air and neither man moved. Then, all at once, Bane felt the smaller’s man weight on top of him. Hungry lips found his neck, tracing a line from his jaw to his collarbone.

Bane’s hands reached up, pulling his lover’s shirt off and tossing it away. One practiced motion later, and their places had reversed, Bane now straddling John, his weight pressing the other man to the mattress. He pulled his own shirt off before sliding first John’s and then his own pants down and tossing them all in a pile on the floor. He pressed his thumb to John’s lips again, his other hand reaching down between them and grasping John’s substantial cock.

A soft moan escaped John as Bane stroked him gently, their shared nights having taught him exactly what would bring John to the edge. The smaller man ran his hands along the massive thighs holding him in place. If John’s dick was substantial, Bane’s was gargantuan. Both John’s hands wrapped around the shaft, one atop the other, and he fell into a steady rhythm, matching the Bane’s.

Bane felt the movements of the man beneath him as he grew closer to coming. John always pushed his hips up involuntarily, his breath catching a little with each stroke. Mischief shone in the big man’s eyes as he suddenly let go of the pulsing heat, leaning over to the bedside table to pull out a bottle of lube. John pouted a little at being denied climax but got over it quickly. He leaned up as Bane sat straight up, his lips finding the head of Bane’s cock, taking in as much of its length as he could.

A big hand gripped the back of his head, easing him into a comfortable rhythm. He tasted precum and it elicited a moan of desire. Bane laughed, the sound sending shivers down John’s spine as the big man laid him back down.

“I love you, habibi.”

“I love you, too.”

Bane squirted lube on his fingers, blowing on them to warm it up. He slid down John’s body, eyes locked together. One hand resumed stroking John’s cock while the other teased his puckered opening. Slowly, agonizingly slowly, Bane slid a finger inside him, feeling the warmth. John squirmed, eager, as Bane moved the finger in and out, stretching him gently. Suddenly, one finger became two and then three and John let out a cry of pleasure. Bane pushed his fingers in time with his strokes, and John thought he might come before Bane could do any more. Bane sensed this and withdrew his fingers, spreading some more lube on himself before gripping John gently and sliding gently in.

It took every ounce of self control in his body for Bane to resist the urge to push all the way in once he felt the warmth. A rare moan of pleasure rumbled from his chest. John’s face was a mixture of pleasure and pain, and he urged Bane to go deeper, the larger man obliging slowly.

Once all the way in, Bane began stroking John again, with a quicker pace then before, his hips matching the rhythm as he thrust in and out. John’s ecstasy broke out of him in loud moans, his lover’s name becoming a cry of pleasure. Bane’s own grunts grew more fervent and his cadence of thrusts picked up

John couldn’t stop it any longer, and thick ropes of cum shot up his chest. As John came, his ass clenched around Bane, pushing him over the edge, with one final thrust and a guttural moan, he came, the pulsing causing John to shoot some more. Neither man moved for a while, Bane staring down at the beautiful man beneath him. He reached his thumb up, pressing it into John’s lips.

Bane moved so that he was laying down, pulling his lover close to him. John kissed his cheek, a tired smile on his face.

“Never again doubt that I love you, habibi.”


End file.
